Reality
by Killia the Cosmic
Summary: A girl meets a boy obsessed with pink, and turns out he's got a Mew on the front of his T-shirt too. When the Mew-boy offers a Pokéball in return for a desire to be fulfilled, the girl thinks he is being childish. She sarcastically wishes to be in the Pokémon Universe, not realizing that it does in fact exist. Join Kathe on her journey across Unova. Q&A will be put up for later.
1. Sarcasm and Mew

Disclaimer: Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and Game Freak and other companies that I may have forgotten.

Year 1

Chapter One

Spring break had just begun and my family was in the City nearest to our hometown. I and mother were in the Mall cafeteria eating New York Fries when I noticed the coolest store ever.

Different posters of popular films, Television shows and Anime were presented inside the glass windows of this store. Little plastic figurines and new graphic novels also sat by the glass for all to see. Any fan girl or fan boy would have thought it was heaven in that store. The owners probably had graphic tees and manga.

"Mom, can I take a look in there?" I asked while setting my fries back on the tray.

My mom looked over to the store that I was referring to and became thoughtful for a moment. Finally she came to a decision.

"Sure, honey. Just be careful." She answered.

I thanked her and stood up from my chair. When I walked into the store, I noticed the shirts and sweaters lining the walls. Little accessories were on small racks in the centre. Other awesome items were scattered on different shelves across the room.

One item in particular caught my eye. It was a Pokéball with a heart seal perfectly placed on its round surface. I approached the shelf it was on and was about to hold it in my hands, when all of a sudden a really short person beat me to it. I soon realized it was just a little kid; he must have been at least eight or ten years old? I don't know what parent would let their son dye his hair hot pink though. This kid must have been downright obsessed with pink because even his clothing and fingernails were pink! The boy turned to look up at my face, and I finally got to see what was on his t-shirt.

_A Mew t-shirt_. Of all the things he had to buy, it was a Mew shirt.

Let me describe it for you. It was your run of the mill, short sleeved bright, pink t-shirt with a playful looking Mew, which was also pink, on the front. His baggy pants were also pink along with his Converse shoes.

"Eh! Stop checking me out!" The little brat squealed.

The boy threw the Pokéball that he stole from me in his hand. Up and down. Up and down.

"Look, kid… Can I have that back?" I begged as politely as I could.

Mew-boy smirked with a mischievous glint in his blue eyes, which is never good for legendary Pokémon (at least I think so). He seemed to be literally weighing my options when he began to slowly juggle the Pokéball in his hands.

"I don't know… You have to pay a pretty price for it." Mew-boy said with a tone. It was one of those fake tones people use when they're trying to hide something.

I huffed impatiently at the boy's childish behavior and tried to snatch the ball from him but failed. The Mew-boy's smirk grew wider and I rolled my eyes.

It seemed finally he would give me the answer I wanted. "Alright, alright. Calm yourself. I will strike you a deal." The boy stopped moving the Pokéball in his hands.

I raised an eyebrow curiously, this kid was weird.

"Okay… what kind of deal?" I inquired cautiously.

Mew-boy smiled slyly before jumping up and dancing.

"Only the best deal ever! I can fulfill your greatest desire, if you let me take the sticker off of this magical ball humans use to catch Pokémon!" The boy looked back down at the ball in his hand and smiled happily.

The way he said that was strange. First of all, no human can fulfill someone else's greatest desire; we aren't wizards or fairy godmothers. Second of all, it's called a seal not a sticker. Thirdly, Pokéballs are not magical and there is no Pokémon to catch!

Like I said, this kid was seriously weird.

"Uh… Fine, kid. Fulfill my greatest desire. I wish I was in the Pokémon universe!" I said sarcastically, thinking this whole thing was a joke.

How so very wrong I was. This was in fact _no joke._

Mew-boy actually took me seriously and he smiled in an almost grateful way.

"Thank you, I've wanted to go home in hours!" He giggled with an exasperated roll of the eyes.

The kid sounded so stupid, he actually believed himself. Now he was thinking that he lived in the Poké-world with his Pokémon friends. _What a child_.

I was surprised to see the Pokéball in Mew-boys hands begin to glow with a bright, blue light. The boy simply smiled with amusement at my reaction. My jaw would have been touching the floor if my mouth could gape any wider. Eventually, the Pokéball was completely engulfed with the bright, blue light. It was now a blue orb of energy.

"Here." Mew-boy let the orb drop into my stiff hand.

I felt a nervous giddiness well in my chest at the light just sitting there in my hand.

"Don't blame me if you don't get what you wanted."

And with that stated, everything faded into white.


	2. A PO'd Houndoom and a baby Pokemon

Disclaimer: Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and Game Freak and other companies that I may have forgotten.

Year 1

Chapter Two

I awoke to the sound of rustling leaves. At first I was in a confused daze, just staring at the forest canopy. It took me a moment to realize I didn't know what my current location was. Lying on the ground, surrounded by vegetation, hearing animal calls that I don't recognize? This did not seem familiar.

Just as I was sitting up, that's when I heard it. That's when I heard the call for help.

I quickly stood up and began searching for the source of the desperate yells. I had never walked in such a thick forest before, that I must have tripped at least more than once.

My eyes caught movement up ahead and I ducked behind a bush with strange fruit.

At first I didn't recognize the inhuman creatures in front me and I continued to stare. After connecting memories of a certain franchise, it finally clicked.

The three creatures were Pokemon.

It was difficult holding back the gasp that wanted to escape my mouth. I mean, I would have screamed, but the Pokemon were clearly arguing.

"Igg! Igg, Igg, Iggly! Uff!" The smallest one in the group spoke in Poké-language. It was slightly smaller than a basketball and was the color of pink. Its eyes were red and three cloudy bumps were on top of its head. Little scratches creased across its skin and I began to worry about it when one of the other Pokemon gave a ferocious reply.

"Hrow, duu… Hrou…!" It must have been a canine of some sort to growl like that.

It was a Houndoom, and a territorial one at that. It stepped towards what I believe was an Igglybuff and began growling more incomprehensible talk. The third Pokemon was a Herdier and it just stood beside its canine friend.

"Iggly, Iggluu…!" The Igglybuff seemed to beg desperately, as if its life was flashing before its eyes.

I felt the tears streaking my eyelids as I watched the scene play out. The Igglybuff was most likely the youngest out of all of the Pokemon in front of me, considering it's classified as a baby in the evolution line. It already looked like it was partially wounded.

I finally let a gasp out when I saw fire flickering in the Houndoom's mouth and I couldn't believe what was happening. The demonic mutt was going to burn the little Pokemon and Herdier didn't seem to want to intervene.

That's when Igglybuff began to _actually cry._ It was too much to bear, with the way its body was shaking and tears streamed down its puffy cheeks. The baby Pokemon whimpered in half Pokemon language and half yelp. It was most likely _begging_ to be spared.

This is where I drew the line. It was just so wrong to do such a thing.

I came out of hiding by standing up from my low squat and stepping over the bush. The Herdier turned to me and growled, looking like it was ready to pounce. I ignored the mutt and made a mad dash for the one that mattered.

Just as I clutched Igglybuff closely to my chest I could feel the fire melting my shoes. The Flamethrower probably did not melt right through my shoes, but it was hotter than an oven put on high.

I don't know where the two Pokemon went, but at some point I found a hill and saw a building just ahead. I ran down the hill, its levitation quickening my speed, and continued to run as fast as I could towards the building.

I hoped with all my heart one of the Nurse Joy sisters was in town.


End file.
